


Maybe One Day

by bccalling



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Sam, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Series, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:30:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9115054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bccalling/pseuds/bccalling
Summary: When he discovers Sam's more-than-brotherly feelings, Dean tries to ease his little brother's mind with a careful conversation.





	

When Dean comes back to the little motel, it’s late. He feels nerves and guilt warring in the pit of his stomach as he unlocks the door and slips inside quietly, shucking his jacket and laying it carefully over the back of the chair nearest the door. 

All of the lights are dark, the little room covered only in shadow. It takes a moment for his eyes to adjust as he searches for his little brother. He’s not sure, really, what to say or how to broach the conversation they need to have. Sam’s so young, confused at the way he’s feeling, and Dean knows he never should have taken off. Should have stayed and eased them into this. Dean knows this. But he’s only eighteen himself, dad’s been gone for a week, and Sammy’s all pent-up teenage energy he doesn’t know how to release. Dean’s never had to deal with something like this before. How exactly do you approach your little brother after walking in on him moaning your name on the verge of orgasm? It’s not exactly familiar territory for Dean, and he wants to do this right. Or as close to right as possible after fleeing on Sam. Sam’s probably terrified that Dean will never want to so much as look at him again after Dean ran without even a word. Dean needs to find a way to make this right, and he needs to do it quickly, before he loses Sam for good.

As his eyes adjust, he spots Sam curled beneath the comforter of the closest bed. He’s wrapped himself up tight, the blanket pulled up over his head and only his fingers and nose poking out from the little cocoon he’s made for himself. Dean smiles a bit, sadness touching his eyes as he watches Sam fondly for a moment. This is unusual for Sam, Dean knows. His little brother runs hot, so he’s not used to seeing Sam so bundled up under the covers. Usually, he sleeps beneath little more than a sheet and maybe a thin blanket tugged up to his waist on a particularly chilly night. Sam only bundles when he’s trying to hide himself away from the world, and seeing him this way brings up a touch of nostalgia for Dean as he shuffles closer to the bed and sits himself down carefully on its edge.

“Sammy?” Dean whispers, running a gentle hand over his little brother’s back to ease his nerves. Dean knows he’s awake beneath the covers, and they need to talk about this. “Sammy, kiddo? Talk to me. _Please_.”

“Can’t,” Sam insists, and Dean can hear the tears in his brother’s voice as Sam burrows his face deeper into his pillow. “I’m sorry, Dean. I’m sorry I’m such a freak. I’m sorry.”

“Hey,” Dean stops him, voice gentle, as he shifts to rub little circles along Sam’s back. “You’re not a freak, Sammy. Don’t talk about yourself like that.”

“I _am_ ,“ Sam counters harshly. “What kind of person wants their _brother_ like this?!”

Dean’s lips tip up in a sad little smile. “You’re just confused, kiddo. You’re fourteen. It’s normal for you to have these urges, and the way we live, Sammy, it makes sense for you to project that onto me. You don’t really want me, Sammy; I’m just the one constant you have. The same way you’re mine. You’re just hormonal and confused. You don’t have anything to feel guilty for.”

“ _No_ ,” Sam insists, curling tighter beneath the blanket that covers him. “I _do_ want you, Dean. You’re _all_ I think about. I love you, so much, and all I want is to hold you, kiss you, feel you touch me—I want _you_. I’m sick, Dean. There’s something wrong with me.”

Dean can feel the tremors that shake Sam’s body as his little brother tries to hold back his tears. All Dean wants is to take away Sammy’s pain. Dean understands. Their lives have never been normal, and his brother’s want doesn’t phase him the way he imagines it should. If Dean’s being honest, he probably has similar desires he’s been trying to keep at bay. Maybe not to the extent that Sammy’s feeling them, but Dean knows they’re more than brothers. They always have been. 

He doesn’t want Sammy to hurt over this. He loves his little brother more than life, and all he’s ever wanted is to protect his Sammy. 

Dean knows he should keep his own feelings secret from Sam—knows it could change things between them forever—but he doesn’t know how else to calm his brother, and he needs Sammy to know that everything is going to be okay.

“You’re not sick, Sammy,” Dean assures him as his fingers run soft little patterns over Sam’s back through the blanket. “Or if you are, so am I.”

The last part is so quiet part of him hopes Sam hadn’t heard. But when his brother’s body tenses on a sharp intake of breath, Dean knows there’s no turning back. His fingers continue to play at Sam’s back, and after a moment, he gets up the nerve to slowly, gently pull the blanket back from Sam’s face. When he does, Sam’s eyes are peeking up at Dean hesitantly, and Dean can see the barest hint of hope there.

“What do you mean?” Sam whispers, voice quiet and full with curiosity.

Dean leans down and presses a little kiss to Sam’s forehead before pushing the hair out of Sam’s eyes so he can be sure Sam understands; that he sees. “I love you, Sam,” Dean admits, fingers stroking Sammy’s hair softly, “and sometimes I think that it’s more than brotherly.”

Sam sniffles a little as he tries to control his emotions, and there’s hope in his eyes as he murmurs out a quiet little “Really, De?”

Dean smiles a little as he nods for Sam to scoot over a bit. Sam does, keeping the blankets cocooned around him to help protect him from the overwhelming emotion he’s feeling, his fingers fisted in the blanket and tucked up under his chin. Dean climbs into the bed beside him and settles on his back on top of the covers. He tucks an arm up over Sam’s head and plays with Sammy’s hair as he avoids his little brother’s eyes.

“Yeah, Sammy,” Dean admits softly, a little touch of sadness in his voice. “I’m not sure when it started, exactly. I’ve loved you so much for so long. You’ve been my entire world since the day you were born—not just since mom—just, always. And I think maybe that’s part of it. It’s not sexual, really. Not right now, at least. But I love you more than I should. And I think it’s moving in that direction. You’re so young right now, I can’t think of you like that, but when I think about these feelings, I just—I don’t think there’s any way it won’t someday become more. When you’re older—when you’re old enough to _really_ want like this—then I think I’ll want you, too.”

Sam watches Dean carefully, stays silent until he can’t anymore, and then he lets out a shuddering breath. “Do you think, then, that we could—”

“ _No_ ,“ Dean cuts Sam off quickly, shaking his head gently against the pillow he rests on. “No, Sammy.”

“Not ever?” Sam asks, all innocence, and big eyes. “Not even when I’m older. When we’re both adults and we’re still feeling all of this?

Dean takes a breath to think for a moment. Dean has never been able to deny Sammy anything, and he imagines that one day this will be no different. Sighing a bit against a soft smile, he turns to catch Sam’s eyes. “I don’t know,” Dean answers honestly. “Maybe one day. If you really and truly still want me when you’re past all the teenage hormones and confusion, then I think maybe we could be more. But it’s going to be a long time, Sam.”

Sam smiles a little. “I can live with that,” he offers, eyes gentle, as he shifts closer to Dean. “Can we still cuddle, maybe? The way we used to. Just once in a while.”

Dean smiles genuinely and wraps his arm fully around Sam to pull his little brother to him. He kisses Sam’s forehead softly, letting his lips linger against Sam’s skin for a moment before snuggling his little brother closer. “Yeah, Sammy. Always.”


End file.
